


The Phoenix Rises Again

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Rescue Missions, Worry, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd promised to be back this evening, and Raven is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

> Micah/Raven: rescue and role reversal - East of the Sun, West of the Moon; this time Micah is in trouble, and it's Raven's turn to go to him.

_The Death Wall is back, and he's been disturbing the customers. Will you please take care of him?_

"I'll be back this evening," he'd told her, kissing her and each of the children goodbye before rushing out the door, sword in hand.

It was nearly midnight, and he still wasn't back. The waning moon hung in the sky, hidden behind a thin layer of fog. The children hadn't gone to sleep, asking when Daddy would be home, and she kept trying to reassure them he'd be back soon. After five times, though, she wasn't sure even _she_ believed it.

For a brief moment the still-lingering fear that he'd left her forever took hold and Raven hugged herself, trying not to cry. _It's always the same in the end, he realized he should have chosen someone else, I'm alone, I'm-_

And then a shiver went through her. No, after all they'd been through-all _he'd_ gone through to save her and keep her by his side, after they'd had so many years and three children and a lifetime of memories, he'd never leave her.

Something was _wrong._

She left the children in Gaius and Evelyn's care, packed her best sword and a few healing potions, and set off for Vale. After a moment's thought, she transformed, not caring who saw the phoenix flying towards the icy river with a pack dangling from her talons.

 

"Micah!"

He barely looked up when she called him. He was covered with cuts, bruises, bleeding in a few places, his rune power all but depleted. Raven didn't even think, only swooped in and lifted him onto her back.

"I'll take care of this," she whispered, anger and worry and sadnes bubbling in her. _Idiot, you didn't even take a monster with you, you shouldn't have done this alone...!_ The wall was coming closer and closer to its opposite, if she didn't take it down soon they'd both be crushed.

"Sorry," she heard him whisper against her feathers, "I didn't think...Shino asked me, and-"

"Don't talk." She concentrated on her fire spells, praying her power would last long enough to finish this. Even if she was fire and the wall was ice, it was strong ice.

 

It was close to morning when the wall finally collapsed, just seconds before it crushed them both. By then Raven's own power had run out and she was back in her human form, with just enough energy left to help Micah stand and drape his arm over her shoulder.

"We need to get you to Marjorie," she whispered. "First thing..."

"No, she's sleeping...don't worry, I've regained enough energy to..." He coughed a little. "Teleport us home. Hold on tight..."

They were back in the treehouse before she could even protest, Micah collapsing onto the bed in a deep sleep. Raven stifled a yawn as she did her best to bandage his wounds and use some of her own healing magic. It wasn't much, and she'd have to take him to Marjorie first thing tomorrow, but it was enough to relieve her, and she soon fell asleep as well.

She awoke the next morning to the sun's rays peeking through the window. The sky was clear, the birds were singing their song and Micah was breathing deeply beside her as he slept. His cuts and bruises were gone, sleep being the miracle cure it was, and all that remained of last night's battle was his sword lying beside the bed and his nearly empty backpack.

"Don't ever do that again," Raven murmured, almost tearfully as she cuddled closer to him. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer in his sleep, and she closed her eyes. "But you will, won't you...it's okay, though." She wrapped her arms around his chest, sighing. "I'll always come to save you."

The sun was high in the sky by the time they woke up for real. She helped him with the farm work, and life went on as though last night had never happened.


End file.
